The Great Companion
by Cait98
Summary: Kara Danvers is thrown into a bigger world than what she is aware of and meets a mysterious woman by the name of Sarah Jane Smith, who knows more about Miss Danvers than what she let's on
1. chapter 1

Being a journalist is always hard, but Kara was used to this life.

She had gotten better at it too.

Her prose wasn't bad, yet, it wasn't good. There was always room for improvement and that's what she strived on, being a better self.

This particular day started well, she read her emails and found that there was going to be a special visitor at CatCo today, and boy was she excited.

She didn't know who was attending, but her boss, Miss Lena Luthor had told her that the person, guest was very special indeed.

Kara donned her best clothing, dark blue shirt, black pants and a simple bun in her hair.

She awaited the elevator doors opening, and as soon as she heard the pang, her heart jumped in her chest.

Exiting the elevator, she had in hand two coffees, a bag slung over her shoulder and her I.D badge clinging to her shirt.

As she walked down the office, she passed various colleagues, but she saw someone in Lena's office, a brunette.

 _That must be her._ Kara thought as she walked up to the door. She then tapped the glass lightly.

"Come in Kara!" Lena called, a happy tone was noted in her voice.

Kara entered, being fumbly in front of her guest.

 _Not a good look._

"Miss Luthor." Kara began, "I brought you coffee, I was just passing Noonans and I know how busy you can be before you head to work." Kara laughed sheepishly as she placed a cup of coffee on Lena's desk.

Lena smiled up at Kara as she remained sat at her desk, "And as always, your kindness is appreciated."

Kara laughed once again and pinched her glasses, "Uh, you sent an email out this morning, I'm guessing this is our special guest."

Lena then stood, "Indeed she is, and a very special one at that. She has come all the way from England to work side by side with us here at Catco."

Kara eyed the woman carefully, not being too obvious, she noted her casual wear, jeans, pink shirt, ankle boots and then she noticed her shoulder length hair.

"Hello." Kara waved nervously, before looking between the two women, "I'm Kara, Danvers and I am a journalist here at Catco." She offered a warm hand which the other woman kindly accepted as she stood up.

"That's a nice name, _Kara_ , it has a ring to it, I'll tell you that." The other woman smiled.

"And you are?" Kara asked trying not to get flustered.

"Sarah Jane Smith." The other woman replied with confidence, "I'm here to see how things are run in this city, what with the recent alien invaision that was everywhere, plastered on every news channel, which I'm sure you would have seen."

Kara's mouth was agape, she was amazed by this woman, enthralled even, "I...Yes." She managed a laugh, "I was there, and a lot happened, but Supergirl and Miss Luthor helped save the day." Kara gave a small nod towards Lena who only smiled in return.

"Really? How fascinating!" Sarah Jane gasped as she looked at Lena, "No one told me that you helped Supergirl...People only assume what someone is like going by what they think they know and as I'm sure you know, you Miss Luthor have had a lot of slander and hatred directed towards you because of what your family has done, but what I see before me is a woman who is living her own life and making a name for herself outside of her family. It is beyond impressive, I will give you that."

Lena blushed, admiring the praise, "Thank you Miss Smith, it is very nice to be recognised for something outside of what my family have done."

Kara beamed happily, "So...Miss Smith..." She then crossed her arms, "You're here to learn about National City, the aftermath of the Daxamite invasion and how we are coping or?"

"Yes and yes, however." She began, looking between the two women, "Miss Luthor, I know I am only a guest but I am very intrigued by Supergirl and you...Would there be any chance at all of an interview with you and Supergirl at all?"

Kara was so stunned at this point. She loved how polite and straight to thr point this woman was.

"Well, I could certainly talk to Supergirl the next time I see her and see what she says." Lena breathed.

"Excellent, in the meantime if it isn't too much trouble, would I be able to get to know a bit about the city at all?"

"Kara, would you mind showing Miss Smith around the city?" Lena asked.

"Of course I wouldn't, it would be my honour." Kara beamed.

"Great! I won't keep you too long, I'm sure you have lots to do." Sarah Jane said with a smile.

"Oh no, no it's fine. I really don't mind." Kara gasped, before turnimg to the exit, "After you." She said politely as she held an arm out.

Sarah Jane followed her.

A half hour later

"So who do you work for?" Kara asked softly, not meaning to sound so straightforward, "And what kind of stuff do you investigate?"

Sarah Jane laughed, "You are straight to the point aren't you Miss Danvers? That's what makes a good journalist. Be straight to the point."

The two walked side by side in the sun, the sun felt nice on Kara's skin today. She was pretty sure the sun was down to her delightful mood.

"I'm a freelance investigative journalist, I investigate anything really. There really is a buzz when there is something I can sink my teeth into." Sarah Jane smiled, "And I'm sure you already know that with being a journalist yourself."

"I..." Kara began, laughing sheepishly, "I love when I can dig and find treasure within my work, but you have clearly been at this job longer than I have...Are there any tips?"

"Just keep looking and digging. When all evidence is looking in one direction, find a source that proves otherwise. That is a secret, and a worthwhile one too." Sarah Jane smiled.

Sarah was happy to be with Kara, she loved how she had only known her for a short amount of time and picked up on some of her habits.

"Is there any particular reason you want to speak to Supergirl?" Kara asked, "I mean everybody wants to because she is Supergirl." Kara laughed with a crinkle forming in her brows.

"She's an alien." Sarah Jane said plainly, causing Kara to finally look at her, curiously.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Oh no! It's a wonderful thing!" Sarah Jane beamed, "Aliens are wonderful and yes you do get bad ones but Supergirl and Superman are awe inspiring, don't you think?"

"They certainly are." Kara smiled.

"You look like someone I can trust. Can I trust you? Because I'd like to tell you something only a few know about me and these few are people that I deeply care for." A slightly more serious tone took over Sarah Jane's voice and tone.

"Anything, of course." Kara answered almost immediately.

Sarah Jane lowered her voice and walked closer to Kara.

Kara took a chair outside a coffee shop at a table while the older journalist took a seat opposite her.

Leaning forward, Kara was intrigued by this story, "Sarah Jane, what is your story?" The younger woman was hungry for more.

"Okay." Sarah breathed, leaning forward, "I have met lots of aliens...I have also travelled in time and space with an alien."

If Kara's jaw wasn't on the floor, it certainly was now.

"And?" Kara gasped in almost a whisper, causing Sarah Jane to smile, "Who was this alien you travelled with? How did you travel in time and space?"

"Okay, his name is The Doctor, and we travelled in this space ship called _The TARDIS_ , it was a box, a blue box that was bigger on the inside...His planet was destroyed in a war..." Sarah Jane reflected and began again.

Kara's heart panged with guilt, her planet was gone too. She was glad there wasn't only her and Kal-El without a home to go back to.

"...He looks just like you and I, but he is much older...When he is dying, he has this ability to change how he looks and every strand of DNA...It is called _regeneration_ and I have seen a lot of his faces." She smiled at the memories, "We had a lot of fun, saving the universe time and time again...But there is a thing about the Doctor."

"And what is that?" Kara gasped, almost stuttering.

"He is the last of his kind." Sarah Jane replied with a tinge of sadness in her tone.

Kara's eyes filled with tears. She could never imagine being the last of her kind, it must be hard for this Doctor, how did he do it?

After a deep breath, Sarah Jane carried on, "But he is around...saving the world all the time and a lot of people wouldn't even know he was there."

"He sounds amazing." Kara smiled.

"He truly is. Maybe you could meet him one day." Sarah Jane smiled.

Kara beamed at this, and her heart began ro race, "That would be amazing."

"I bet." Sarah Jane laughed, before changing the subject, "How did you and Supergirl meet?"

Kara had no idea how to word this, "Uh...I was on a plane that almost crashed...And my sister was working at the time. Supergirl flew me home and after a few pizzas, we got along very well." She smiled.

"Like girlfriends? Or just friends?"

"Rao no! Just friends!" Kara giggled, pushing her glasses up her nose.

" _Rao?_ That's a new one on me, I must admit...What is _Rao?"_

"It's just an expression I use." Kara almost stammered, before checking her phone after it bleeped, "Miss Luthor would like to see us back."

"Well then, best not to keep her waiting." Sarah Jane smiled, "It has been very nice getting to know you Miss Danvers."

"You too, Miss Smith." Kara smiled as she walked along with Sarah Jane.


	2. 2

After a long, tough day, both Lena and Kara saw each other off.

"So, Supergirl will be here soon?" Lena asked Kara as the young woman slung her bag over her shoulder.

Kara nodded with a smile, "Miss Luthor, she will be here." She then looked at the journalist who had truly made her day.

Sarah Jane Smith.

She seemed like an utter mystery, but both Kara and Lena adored her. Kara even more so after she found out about this man who could travel in time and space.

Of course, in Kara's own nature, she wanted to know more about this lone time traveller. She wanted to meet this guy and she thought maybe in return for meeting Supergirl, Sarah might get her the chance to meet the Doctor.

"Well, have a good night Kara." Lena smiled as she gave her best friend a hug.

Kara smiled, feeling warm in her embrace, "Goodnight Lena." She then pulled away and looked at Sarah Jane, who just sat there with a smile on her face.

"Miss Smith." Kara nodded curtly.

Sarah Jane then stood up and gave Kara a hug herself, "It was a true honour to meet you Miss Danvers, and I'm sure, should I need you, I will have Miss Luthor as my first line of contact."

Kara blushed and smiled, "Thank you." She then looked at both Lena and Sarah and bid them goodnight once more before leaving.

"What an intriguing woman." Sarah Jane spoke aloud after Kara had left.

"She is certainly amazing in what she does, and who she is." Lena smiled as she sat at her desk, "Did she show you some good places around here?"

"We certainly did, and may I say, she has quite the appetite." Sarah Jane beamed.

"Pot stickers?" Lena quirked an eyebrow.

"Does she love those?"

"She adores them." Lena chuckled, "I honestly don't know where she puts all of it."

"What is her work like? How did a Luthor and a Super become like best friends?" Sarah Jane then cleared her throat, "I am not trying to sound rude, but what with your brother and Superman, anyone would have thought that you'd be exactly the same."

Lena smiled nervously, "That's how my brother and I are different. My mother on the other hand...She is forever trying to destroy either me or Supergirl."

"That's awful! Lena, you are an amazing human being." Sarah Jane gasped, appalled at the notion that people would even want her dead.

"Do people not see past the family name that was sadly bestowed upon you?"

"The perks of being a Luthor." Lena laughed darkly. She then turned her head as she heard a thud on the balcony.

"Right on cue." Lena smiled as she saw her hero outside.

Sarah Jane frowned at the figure dressed in red, yellow and blue. She quickly flicked up the face of her watch and did a scan of the Kryptonian woman.

She was aware of her being an alien, but the human persona shocked her.

She was Kara Danvers.

"Miss Luthor, Kara Danvers told me that you had a special guest for me to meet." Supergirl greeted.

"Of course, come this way." Lena said with a smile.

As Supergirl entered Sarah Jane's perimeter, the older woman stood up and held out her hand, "Sarah Jane Smith, and you must be the infamous _Supergirl."_

Supergirl laughed nervously, "That is me." She took a quick breath, "Kara Danvers told me that you have wanted to meet me really badly."

"Indeed, I have. It is an honour to meet National City's guardian." They shook firm hands for a brief moment.

"I don't think I have heard that one before, but yes, it is great to meet you too." Supergirl giggled.

Lena looked between the two, "I should leave you two alone. I will be downstairs dealing with some press stuff, you don't mind do you?"

"Not at all." Both women said in unison.

"Great." Lena grinned before leaving.

Sarah Jane took a deep breath and noticed her heart rate changing, "Miss Smith, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Supergirl...You know, I have met many aliens during my time...And you...Want to do good in the world...Many that I have met...they abuse that power and want to take over the world, but you and Superman are different." Sarah Jane reflected.

"Kara Danvers told me about the Time Traveller, _The Doctor_. It must be awful being the last of your kind...I remember when I lost my planet...When I got sent to Earth by my parents...I always thought I was the last of my kind, well, second to the last...But then..."

"Your aunt emerged from the Phantom Zone." Sarah said pointedly.

"How did you-" Supergirl began, sounding slightly higher pitched than she meant to.

"I am an investigative journalist who travelled with an alien for some time. I became a defense force for the Earth as well as Torchwood..." Sarah Jane began, "And I trust you Supergirl with what I am telling you, because I know who you are behind that coat of arms...I get it, you are a hero, but in front of me there is no need to lie."

Supergirl swallowed hard, "What is Torchwood? Who _are you?"_

"I think you'll find, if you ask the DEO Miss Danvers, they will tell you all you nees to know..." Sarah Jane then took a breath, "I have an alien computer in my attic, a _Xylock._ You may or may not have heard about-"

"A lot of this is overwhelming...You _know_ who I am?" Supergirl gasped.

"Of course I do, and on the behalf of everyone on this planet, Torchwood, UNIT and the DEO, I'd like to thank you, but right now Supergirl we have a problem."

Supergirl's posture straightened, "The Doctor." She assumed.

"And the darkness. Something is coming from across the stars and we can't fight this alone. Please...Help us."

Supergirl nodded, "Of course, whatever you need."


	3. 3

Kara was fidgety all day, and with Lena on her back for deadlines, it wasn't helping. She sat furiously typing away on her computer and looked down as her phone started ringing.

 _Sarah Jane Smith_

Kara sighed heavily. She then looked up and saw her boss standing right in front of her with a frown on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Is that call important because you keep going, dissapearing as you please, what could be more important than these deadlines?" Lena asked sternly.

Kara glanced at her and then her phone, "Uh...Um..." She pinched her glasses, "Miss Luthor, this is rather important."

"is it really?" Lena bit back, before sighing, "Give me your phone."

As Lena held out her hand, Kara's eyes widened, "What? Why? What if it is someone about a story?'

"They can call me and I can patch them through, using the phone on my desk to connect to yours." She replied, as stern as ever, "I am tired of you being distracted from your work and getting behind. You will thank me for this miss Danvers."

"But I really need to-"

"Or do you want to be fired?" Lena stopped her.

Kara's gaze turned into a glare. She picked up her phone and shoved it into Lena's hand.

"Thank you miss Danvers, now get back to work." Lena almost snapped.

Kara shrugged as she looked down at her desk. She watched as Lena walked off before running off herself, heading straight out of the door. Unknown to her, Lena saw her leave, and she was not pleased.

The DEO

J'onn, Alex, Agent Vasquez, Sarah Jane and Winn stood in the command centre drawing up plans.

Alex glared at Kara as she walkes in, now in her super suit, "What took you so long?" Alex almost snapped.

"Lena confiscated my phone because I'm behind on deadlines and she thinks I'm getting too distracted." She huffes, before looking up at the screens, "So, what did I miss?"

J'onn glanced at her before walking around the desk, "Miss Smith has informed us of information that she has come to get her hands on, through the use of an alien computer."

Kara's jaw dropped slightly, as she looked at Sarah Jane. She was stunned everytime she saw this woman.

There was always something new to know and learn.

"You...Have an alien computer?" Kara stuttered, in awe.

Sarah Jane smiled, "A Xylock-"

She was interrupted by Kara, " _No way!"_

Alex frowned, "How are you amazed by a _Xylock_? They're not much use."

"Agent Danvers." Sarah Jane began, "I will have you know, Xylocks are amazing. Had I not had him, our planet would not have the protection it has and you would be more likely to have worse creatures than Daxamites invading you."

"Name one." Alex challenged. She felt threatened by Sarah Jane purely because the woman knew much more than her.

"Daleks, Zygons, Cybermen, Slitheen, just to name a few." Sarah Jane quipped back.

 _"Daleks?!"_ Kara gasped, "They are a legend, they..." She laughed uneasily, "They don't exist. They are just beings from nightmares, bogeymen, creatures from hell, there is no way they still exist."

Alex and Winn were now frowning at the two women.

Sarah Jane took a step forward and sighed heavily, "Supergirl."

Kara did not like the way Sarah said her name and she took a further step back, as fear crept up her spine. She saw in Sarah Jane's eyes that there was a lot more to the Daleks than what she already had been told on Krypton.

"No." Kara said, shaking her head. Her voice trembled in a way Alex had heard before whenever she was scared.

"Planets have been moved." Alex interrupted in the brief silence. Supergirl glanced at her, "Planets have moved?"

Alex nodded, "And some have been taken out of time. From what the Xylock told us, there is a whole fleet of alien beings headed our way and..." Alex paused.

"If these _Daleks_ are as dangerous as you say they are...We don't have the defences." Alex shrugged, sounding defeated.

"We have the Xylock, Superman, you, UNIT, us and Torchwood...But how the hell do we win a battle that we have already lost?" Alex looked around everyone and noticed some sort of fear in everyone's eyes.

J'onn stepped forward, "We have to find The Doctor." He said sternly.

"He is a time traveller, he could be anywhere in time and space...Finding him would be next to impossible." Supergirl shrugged, "We would need like, a beacon or something to get him here."

"Well, we are still in our right time in space, right?" Winn asked, "And if we are, what the hell would stop the Daleks from shifting us around and making sure our place in time and space...wrong?"

Sarah Jane looked around and saw how tense everyone was, "Mr Schott."

Winn immediately looked up, "Yes Ma'am?"

"You had Miss Luthor help out when the Daxamites invaded, correct?"

"Corr...ect." Winn drew out, "But we made a lead bomb that emitted lead into the atmosphere, making the Daxamites run away...But Daleks don't find lead deadly."

"No, but we can ask for Miss Luthor's help." Sarah Jane said pointedly.

Alex shifted feet, "She is human and cannot fight off a billion Daleks."

"Where are your brains?!" Sarah Jane gasped, "All of you! Miss Luthor is a scientist and the DEO is incredible. It is full of resources to defend the planet."

"Hardly." Alex huffed, earning a glare from Sarah Jane.

Alex carried on, "We didn't stop that invaision."

"To be fair, Lena was duped into creating a portal by Rhea so the Daxamites could break through." Supergirl said pointedly, "But the Daleks, if they are coming, they are coming through our space and not a portal. They probably came from the time vortex."

"The time vortex?" Winn gasped, "That's a thing?"

"It was when I was on Krypton, but a legend." Kara shrugged, "We need to create a defence."

"A force field." Alex gasped.

"With the help of Lena and all of the defenders of Earth, we can stop this invaision." Sarah replied to them.

Winn glanced up at the screen as there was an alert. Sirens began blaring and red lights flashed.

 _EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!_

Alex glanced at Kara and swallowed hard. She noticed how Kara just froze.

"They're here." Winn's voice trembled.

"We have people on standby, Torchwood, UNIT, they are on it. Mr Schott, we have no time." J'onn spoke, with authority.

"What, what do I do?" Winn gasped.

"You open the rift. The space time rift, get through to Torchwood and by God you'd better find The Doctor."

"If I can't?"

There was a brief silence among the blaring sirens as Winn and J'onn locked eyes.

"That won't happen." J'onn said to him, "Supergirl, agent Danvers, with me."

"I need to get Lena safe." Kara gasped, "I am not leaving her out there."

"Miss Luthor is not high priority here!" J'onn snapped.

"She is to me!" Kara snapped, before walking off.

"J'onn, I'll stay with Winn." Sarah Jane said to him, "Mr Smith is alerting everyone now. The Doctor isn't here. It is up to us."

"Good luck Miss Smith." J'onn nodded.

"You too." Sarah said softly before watching him go.


	4. 4

Supergirl hung in the blue sky, awaiting commands from the DEO. Vessels and Dalek ships began breaking through the Earth's atmosphere and they destroyed everything in their path.

Taking a deep breath, Kara looked down at her city, which quickly erupted into chaos. Closing her eyes, she saw the illustrations of the Daleks in all their metalic glory hidden in the inscriptions of the books on Krypton. The ones that depicted Daleks as myths and legends.

Too her horror, those stories were true and she was left to pick up the pieces with the help of the Defenders of Earth.

 _Supergirl, come in._

Winn spoke over the comms. He snapped Kara out of her brief moment of reflection. Kara's eyes sprung open, "Winn."

"The Daleks have destroyed most of the city, we...we can't do anything. I can't find the Doctor but I have managed to open the rift and nothing is happening." The computer Whizz panicked.

"Lena is safe down there with you, what about Alex and J'onn?"

 _I'm here._ Alex spoke, _But where is J'onn?"_

Supergirl panicked, "Winn, you need to track him. How far away are Torchwood?"

There was a moment of silence through the line before an alert sounded in the DEO.

Not Good.

"Alex?!" Supergirl panicked.

"Kara..." Alex began, "A Dalek has gotten into the base...Sis, listen to me. If I die, you have to live a full life, okay? Be happy with Lena, make mistakes, keep trying...and never give up." Alex's voice finally broke over the line.

Supergirl held back tears, "Don't say your goodbyes. I won't let you!" Her teeth were gritted as she stared onto the city.

"I love you dummy." Alex said through a laugh.

"I love you too." Supergirl gasped as tears fell down her cheeks.

 _EXTERMINATE!_ A metalic voice screamed. Kara closed her eyes and held her breath as there was now nothing but radio silence.

Supergirl hung in the sky waiting for something, any kind of sign of life.

There was nothing.


	5. 5

Alex held her gun heavily in her arm. She stared into the blue devil's eye, and exhaled a sharp breath.

Winn looked up at Alex, "What is happening?' His voice trembled slightly.

Alex and the other agents looked at each other. Confused by what was happening. Both Sarah Jane and Lena appeared from the back.

Sarah looked at the bronze machine and noticed something.

"Time...Has stopped."

"It can't have, if we are still here, moving, breathing, and talking..." Alex frowned heavily, "It hasn't stopped."

" _Alex, Winn..."_ Supergirl's voice sounded through the DEO.

Alex answered her straight away, "What is your status Supergirl?" She continued to look at the Dalek and walked around the monster.

"Well, I'm guessing that you uh...Your situation is the same as mine..." Supergirl breathed, "The Daleks...They've just stopped."

Wind swept beneath her cape and she saw the terrified looking civilians of the city, dispearsing from where they had been hiding.

She then noted Superman, Kal-El just hovering in the sky, looking as shocked as she did.

" _Calling the DEO, this is Captain Jack Harkness of the Torchwood institute, do you copy?"_ A voice came through the comms.

" _Loud and clear."_ Alex replied, _"Do you know what is going on?"_

 _"Mr Schott has helped us out with the rift but..." There was a pause, "Whatever is happening here, it is massive."_

 _"Captain, this is Sarah Jane Smith, do we know where the Daleks came from? The void was open but-"_

 _"It had a crack...Some time ago, there was a crack in the universe...We thought the Doctor had fixed it, but it has been pulled open again."_

Alex frowned as Winn showed her some data. She stared at the computer screen, _"The big bang number two..."_

 _"That's right...This fracture in time will heal, but in the meantime, we need to find out what is going wrong and fast."_ Jack replied.

Suddenly the ground grumbled. Dust fell on top of everyone in the DEO and Kara found herself holding tightly to a building for dear life. Once she opened her eyes, she noticed it was dark.

" _Alex!"_ Supergirl gasped.

 _"What's going on?"_ Alex gasped.

Winn looked at his computer that was bleeping heavily. His jaw dropped, "Agent Danvers."

"What?" Alex asked, sweeping the dust from her shoulders.

"We have a problem." Winn's voice trembled.

Supergirl flew over to Superman and stared off into the distance and saw a glowing orange planet. Both Supers were frozen.

"It can't be." Supergirl said in awe.

Superman swallowed the lump in his throat, "It's not Gallifrey that's for sure."

 _"Kara."_ Alex said in a stern tone, mixed with concern, " _Our planet has moved and there is something else..."_

Dread crept up Kara's spine, "Don't say it. Please." It sounded like she was pleading as she stared at the burning, bright planet.

" _Krypton survived._ " Alex confirmed.

Lena stared at Sarah Jane, and she was struggling to get her head around everything that was happening, but she understood it.

They were under attack and now the Earth had moved, Krypton was alive and the Daleks were frozen in a moment of time.


	6. 6

"That can't be possible." Supergirl exclaimed.

But it was. The red planet that was thought to have been destroyed hung in the now planet littered sky of Earth.

Superman looked on, his jaw clenched. He didn't bother looking at Supergirl. His mind was already preocupied.

"It has to be Gallifrey." Supergirl gasped.

Superman shook his head, "Gallifrey was destroyed in the time war...If the Doctor got away, he was lucky."

Supergirl sighed, "It is either Gallifrey or Krypton, but I know Krypton was destroyed because it's destruction knocked my pod off course."

"Unless it was a projection." Superman said to her. He finally turned his head, locking eyes with her.

"That wouldn't make sense, why would my mother and father send me away?"

"Unless they knew what was coming..." He looked around at the frozen Daleks, "The Daleks were coming and they sent us to safety...They made us believe that they were dead so that we wouldn't go looking for them."

That sounded plausible.

Supergirl stared ever more onto the planet and was started by a voice in her ear.

 _"Come in Supergirl."_ Alex spoke through the comms, " _What is going on out there?"_

"Clark and I...We think we have found Krypton."

The DEO an hour later

"Okay, so Krypton or Gallifrey is hanging in the sky...We have shifted..." Alex was stood at the command centre, Superman, Sarah Jane, Lena, Winn and J'onn were all crowded around.

"We have shifted in space, but the timelock is there...We have the power to blast them back into space, but we do not have the power to put Earth back." Winn explained.

"And the orange planet?" Superman asked, "Krypton..." He glanced at Kara, who looked equally as terrified as he felt, "Or Gallifrey?"

Winn glanced at his Ipad, "The results of my scans have not completed yet, but your theory...They knew the Daleks were coming..." He paused, "It is looking _very_ likely that our orange neighbour is in fact Krypton."

"How likely?" Kara asked. Her voice trembled as she spoke. Lena was stood beside her. Gently, she took the blonde's hand.

Kara briefly glanced at her, thankful for her company.

"By my stats.. Ninety Seven percent." Winn concluded.

A heavy weight felt like it had been dropped on both Kryptonians, they both withdrew.

Sarah Jane spoke in the silence, "And the Doctor, where are we with contacting him?"

Hank let his folded arms fall, "We have not detected any other movement or signals outside of our atmosphere. Do you have any other way of contacting him?"

"A phone number? I have that..." Sarah Jane began.

"We have the power to dial that number. A signal big enough could go through the barriers of time..." Lena began and noticed the frowns she was getting, "We have a Xylock, Torchwood, The DEO and...Me..." She took a breath, "Not to toot my own horn, but we have that power..."

"One big massive radio wave that can reach beyond our own time...But how?" Winn gasped, in awe of what was being talked about.

Alex ran a hand through her hair, "This all sounds very intriguing and I don't doubt that we can't do it...But...We still have a billion Daleks frozen out there and planets hanging above us that weren't there before."

"We could use the rift...The rift is what charges the TARDIS..." Sarah Jane began, "We need to get Torchwood that number, Lena you can use whatever you have and we can do it, all of us combined."

"We can call The Doctor." Lena said with a smile.

Krypton

"Jor-El..." Alura stood in front of screens, looking down on Earth. Jor-El looked down and rubbed his wife's arm, "Earth...Where we sent Kara and Kal-El..."

"She will be all grown by now, they both will...Kara will have raised Kal-El and she will be perfect." Alura spoke. If only she knew the truth.

"Kal-Ex, pull up any data you have found on Kara Zor-El and Kal-El with their time on Earth. Show us who they have become." Jor-El was so sure of himself that everything turned out the way they'd planned.

 _"Kal-El is known to Earth as Superman. He rescued Kara Zor-El from her pod when it crashed on Earth. He appeared to Kara Zor-El as a grown man and spends his time in a city on Earth known as Metropolis, saving the people of Earth from petty human criminals and alien invaisions."_

Alura's brow furrowed, "That cannot be right. We sent Kara to look after and raise Kal-El herself."

Jor-El stepped forward, "What happened before Kara came to Earth?"

" _Before Kara Zor-El came to Earth, the projection of Krypton's destruction sent her pod off course. She spent some time in the Phantom Zone before finally coming to Earth."_

"And what of how both of them were brought up? Who is Kara now?" Jor-El asked.

 _"Kal-El was raised by a family of scientists who helped him with discovering who he really was. The Danvers. When Kara came to Earth, Kal-El handed Kara to them in the trust that they would be able to take care of Kara Zor-El the way they had taken care of him."_

Kal-Ex then projected an image of Kara and who she is today. She was in her Supergirl attire, but posing for a photoshoot for Catco Magazine.

" _Kara Zor-El is a superhero like Kal-El. She protects National City the same way Kal-El protects Metropolis."_ Kal-Ex then projected an image of both Kal-El and Kara as their human alter egos, Clark Kent and Kara Danvers, " _Kara Zor-El works as a reporter at Catco magazine in National City and Kal-El is a reporter in Metropolis."_

Jor-El and Alura cast glances at each other. Both confused, horrfied and happy to see their long lost relatives alive and well on planet Earth.

"Kal-Ex, we need a teleport. We are going to Earth and we are bringing our loved ones home." Jor-El demanded.


	7. 7

"Incoming teleport signal!" Winn's voice sounded over the sound of Torchwood, the DEO and Sarah Jane collaberating.

Both Kara and Superman whipped their head's up. A red dot flashed on the map. Everyone had a sudden sinking feeling.

Alex too.

"This is the last thing we need." Alex breathed.

"Mr Schott, track the signal." J'onn ordered as he walked over, unfolding his arms as he walked to the command centre.

Winn mindlessly tapped away at his ipad, zooming into where the incoming signal was headed. As he stopped, his jaw dropped.

Kara caught on quicker than what he would have liked, "Winn! What is it?"

Winn swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked between Kara and Kal-El, "The signal..." He took a small breath, "Two Kryptonian's have just landed in the city..."

Kal-El frowned, "And you know which ones?"

Winn went quiet.

"WINN!" J'onn demanded.

The I.T technician almost dropped his Ipad, as he was startled, "Kara...It's your parents." Dread was clear in his voice and as he told her, Kara felt like her world had just caved in.

Lena looked overly concerned as she stepped towards her friend, "Kara." She soothed.

Kara shook her head, "This isn't happening..."

"Lena, you keep Kara here." Kal instructed. Heads turned his way. They were shocked with how Kal was handling this, "If the Daleks and Kryptonians can get onto our planet now just as easy as this...We don't know what is coming next."

"But aliens have been coming here for hundreds of years-" Lena laughed lightly, "Yes, we have had many with false pretenses...But-"

"Earth is naked right now. Over the years, we have had many wanting to destroy us." Sarah Jane chirped, "The only reason that we are still here is because of our joined forces and The Doctor."

"What is so special about this Doctor?!" Alex snapped, "Yes, we are vulnerable, but we fought the Daxamites!" She gasped, smiling in disbelief, "We..." she began as her face turned serious once more, "We can all win this on our own."

Kara stared at her sister, and bit her lip, "Alex..." She began.

"No!" Alex snapped, "It is us or them!"

The room fell silent.

J'onn looked at Alex, frowning, "What do you mean by that statement agent Danvers? Are you suggesting that we use our power to blast Krypton out of the sky? That _we_ single-handedly wipe out a whole race?"

Alex shook her head, her temper calming, "We are willing to blow the Daleks into oblivion, and they are the threat...But what if we become Krypton's target?"

"We will only become a target if we make ourselves a target!" Kara hissed, "My mom sent me here as a child, Krypton does not find Earth a threat."

Sarah Jane sighed, "You and all your military might..." She then stood beside Alex, "Come out of soldier, fight or flight mode and listen."

Alex rubbed her temple. She was worried for Kara, and with them being back in existence, the thought of losing Kara was making her think the worst. Finally she looked at Sarah Jane, her brown eyes had softened.

"You're scared." Sarah began, "Kara's home, and Kal-El's home is back. You only want to destroy the planet because you don't want to lose her and let me tell you, that is not the way." She spoke softly, making Alex's heart skip a beat.

Sarah smiled lightly, "This will all be over and Kara will still be here. You are family and I doubt she will ever lose you."

Alex's voice cracked. A lump in her throat was making it hard to breathe. She hated showing weakness, but considering the circumstances that they were in, she couldn't fight it.

"I am so scared of losing everything Sarah..." A tear ran down her cheek, as she took a deep breath, "With Krypton being back, what is there to stop her leaving? That's the world she wanted, the one she missed!"

Kara sighed heavily, as tears filled her eyes. She hated seeing Alex like this, but she also knew that her sister was right.

Her home was back, the one that she missed. She could leave, but then, she would promise Alex that she would be coming back.

Alex glanced at Kara as she walked over. She hated herself, she sounded so selfish.

"I'm sorry Kara." Alex gasped in between the tears as Kara wrapped her arms around her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Kara said softly. She rubbed her sister's back gently, soothingly.

"I don't want you to go." Gripping her back, Alex clung on tighter to her sister.

Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the DEO, making the agents lift their guns.

 _"Blood bonds us all."_ A female voice spoke.

Kara froze, as did Alex. Gently, Kara released the grip on her sister, only Kara refused to let go.

"Whatever happens." Kara whispered into Alex's ear, "I love you."

She then pulled away and turned to face a woman dressed in blue, with brunette curles over her shoulders.

Tears still stung Kara's eyes, but they were tears for Alex, not her parents.

"You have no right to be here." Kara spoke. Full clarity was in her voice, letting Supergirl speak instead of Kara Danvers.

"And I suppose all the other alien inhabitants on this planet have no such right either...Including you." The woman replied.

She then eyed the two super heroes in front of her, and a smile crept onto her face, "Kal-El, how you've grown."

Superman straightened his back, clenching his jaw as he looked between the two intruders.

Jor-El stepped forward, "Kara...You have become...Someone to make me proud of." He smiled sheepishly.

Lena looked over and saw the strong pretense Kara was putting on.

"I followed my own path. I discovered who I was. I use my powers for good, and save people on this planet."

"Putting your life at risk for some mortals?" Alura gasped, trying not to sound ashamed, but the bite was still there.

"Believe me mother, you told me to follow my own path, to create my own destiny and here I am." She said, holding out her arms, "And if you think you can just waltz back into my life, think again. You _owe me._ "

"Is this what the humans did to you? Make you weak? Kara, that _woman_..." Alura bit, looking at Alex, "She is not family. I am your mother and Jor-El is your father. You will come back to Krypton with us, where you belong."

Kara laughed in disbelief, "Do you want to know something mother, father?" She looked between them, "You owe me, which means, Krypton will help us with this war."

Kal looked up at Kara, "No, Kara, you do not make deals with them. They are, as of this moment, not to be trusted."

"They will help us get Earth back to where it was!" Kara snapped.

"Kara..." Sarah Jane interrupted, taking her hand. Kara looked down, she felt a warm feeling wash over her.

"Where is the Doctor?" Kara asked, "If we don't find him, this will not end well...I have to make a deal."

"You will do no such thing!" Sarah Jane snapped, "This is what they want! You to doubt yourself, to see into their ways. Krypton is your planet, but Earth is your home."

"She's right." Lena agreed.

Alex looked between the three women and smirked when she saw how pissed both Jor-El and Alura looked.

"Earth's my home." Kara smiled.

Alura pulled out her own weapon, shooting two agents down in just a flash.

Kara and Kal stepped in front of them.

"This is our home! Leave in peace!" Kara ordered, "You will not harm anyone else!"

"That is not an option, Kara. You have spent far too much time here. You will both come home now." Alura smirked.

Jor-El looked on in horror, "Sweetie, these are children from our world. Leave the humans alone."

Alura turned back to him, "I want the children of Krypton to return home, that way, no one else will be harmed."

"No." Both Kara and Kal growled at once.

"Very well." Alura said to them before firing another round, turning the next person she shot into dust.

"WINN!" Kara screamed, holding back tears as she ran over to the pile of ash that was once Winn.

Alex took no chances, pulling out her gun and aiming it at the two other Kryptonian's, "Leave our planet now!"

Lena was just frozen, as were Sarah Jane and J'onn.

Kal let his eyes glow, "That wasn't a question."

A moment later, the two Kryptonian's vanished back up the teleport.

Alex was stunned. She ran over to Kara and put her arm around her, "I'm sorry Kara, I'm so sorry."

"Winn." Kara cried as she picked up the dust and let it slip through her fingers. Anger built deep inside and she burned the floor with her laser vision.

The young Kryptonian let out a gut wrenching scream, that even made Lena feel sick.

"WINN!"


	8. 8

ONBOARD DALEK SHIP

Winn awoke with a start, catching his breath. His eyes widened with fear as he looked around.

The spaceship was bright, brown floor, golden walls and various buttons lighting up the place.

As he took in his surroundings, he found his back against the wall and swallowed sharply as he noticed the robots that weren't stationary.

Daleks that were not frozen in time, appearing somewhat panicked that their plans had been brought to an abrupt stop.

One Dalek rolled over to him.

 _STAND! STAND!_

The Dalek screamed.

Winn's heart rate sped up as he began to stand up, "Okay, Okay." He said as he slid his back up the wall to his feet.

 _YOU WILL EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!_

Winn frowned, his voice then trembled as he spoke, "Um...Explain what?"

 _THE WAR HAS STOPPED! WHY?!_

Winn looked weary, "I don't know. What I do know is, there are two Kryptonian's on Earth that weren't there before and I...Was shot and ended up here."

The Dalek then spun it's head to a fellow Dalek that was beside them, before turning back to Winn.

 _THE KRYPTONIAN'S FORMED AN ALLIANCE WITH US!_

Winn struggled for breath, he was not liking where this was going, "But Alura said that-"

 _THEY PROMISED US THE DOCTOR AND EARTH IS WHERE THE DOCTOR FINDS INTERESTING BECAUSE OF THE HUMANS!_

"And what is the cost if you uh, don't find the Doctor on Earth?"

 _WE DESTROY IT!_

Winn went quiet, staring into the blue eye before him, looking for any kind of emotion, but there was nothing.

THE DEO

Kara stood up, now hell-bent on destroying her parents. Her eyes glowed red as she approached them, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" She screamed.

"You all want to know why the Daleks are here, don't you? Destroying us won't help you with that Kara Zor-El." Alura replied.

Sarah Jane and Alex briefly glanced at each other.

"Tell us why the hell both you and the Daleks are here!" Alex snapped at her, keeping her gun raised.

Alura's shoulders sagged ever so slightly, "Our plan to make it look like Krypton didn't exist backfired. The Daleks still found us...So we made what people on Earth call a deal. Two mighty races in the universe formed an alliance."

Kal and Kara's hearts dropped in their chest.

"You went against everything Rao stood for." Superman growled.

"And what was the alternative Kal-El? Let our race die at the hands of the Daleks or help them find the Last Of The Timelords?"

"So you could just wipe the Timelords out of existence?" Kara hissed, "That man has saved so many different worlds...How many planets did you slaughter before you came to this one?"

Jor-El stepped in, "This was the first. Earth is somewhat of a home to The Doctor, so we lead the Daleks here."

"And now millions are going to die." Lena sneered, "Innocent aliens and humans alike. I can see why the Doctor likes Earth..." She then took a moment. Kara noticed that her eyes were full of unshed tears.

"I can also see why he isn't here now. He must be ashamed of us, what we do to this world...Is it any wonder he isn't here now? He looks down on us in shame." There was bite in Lena's tone and everyone could hear it.

She then looked back at Alura, "That is perhaps why he isn't here now."

Sarah Jane swallowed the lump in her throat as a transmission came in.

Vasquez typed away furiously, "Message incoming from a Dalek ship above our atmosphere."

"Put us through." J'onn demanded as he looked up at the screen.

The image finally came through. Fear shot down everyone's spines as they looked up and saw a Dalek staring back at them.

 _THE DEO WILL FIND THE DOCTOR!_

The lone Dalek demanded.

J'onn stepped up, "Hank Henshaw, DEO. We understand you are looking for the Doctor. As are we, but nothing is becoming of it. Why are you not leaving the atmosphere if the time lock down here is still in place?"

 _WE HAVD ONE OF YOUR HUMAN'S!_

J'onn frowned, "One of them? That is oddly specific."

The screen then flashed to a terrified looking Winn in the corner of the room.

"Winn!" Kara, Alex and Sarah Jane exclaimed.

"Winn!" Kara breathed in relief, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm..." He then smiled bravely, "I'm okay."

"We will come and get you." Kara promised.

Winn nodded with a smile, "I know you will."

The screen then flashed back to the Dalek.

 _IF YOU DO NOT FIND THE DOCTOR, THE HUMAN WILL BE EXTERMINATED!_

J'onn watched as the screen went black, "Alright everyone, let's move!" J'onn demanded.

Alex walked over to Kara, concerned with how she looked, "Hey, he is alive."

Kara smiled, "I know...We need the Doctor now more than ever. This is a battle I can't win."

"I know." Alex sighed and kissed her sister's forhead, "We are on it now."

"Everyone take out your cell phones and dial that number on my command!" J'onn shouted to everyone across the room as he pointed at the number on screen.

Both Alex and Kara took out their phones and dialed the number.

"Torchwood, are you ready?"

" _Ready and waiting."_ Captain Jack said through the line.

"Okay, the Xylock is ready. Alright everyone, let's call the Doctor." J'onn instructed.

At that moment, everyone's phones on Earth dialed the Doctor's number. Lena activated a signal booster that was helping the rift out by thirty percent.

Everyone waited anxiously as the phone began ringing.

Kara subconsciously took Alex's hand as they waited.

Everyone silently prayed as they waited.

 _"Hello? This is the Doctor speaking. Who is this?"_

This voice did not sound familiar to Sarah Jane, he must have changed his face again.

"Doctor, this is Hank Henshaw of The Deaprtment Of Extranormal Operations, and all of us down here have been trying to call you. We have an emergency."

The Doctor frowned, " _Earth isn't where she normally is-"_ The voice then paused, " _I am right on top of you...Dalek spaceships, what do they want now?"_

Alura then stepped forward as she held her gun to Alex's back.

"They want you, Doctor. I am Alura from the planet Krypton. If you do not hand yourself over to the Dalek's, I will kill my daughter's Earth sister."

There was a moment of silence on the line, _"Alura of Krypton...Okay, Alura, there are rules. One, do not ever threaten people that I care about, two, never make deals with Daleks and three, your planets and the Daleks had better start running."_

The voice took a dark turn and Kara swore she saw fear on her mother's face for a moment.

" _Hank, I see one of your friends is onboard that ship. I'll save him and then I will help Supergirl, Superman and everyone else save Earth."_ With that, the line went dead.

"I will kill her." Alura growled at Kara, seeming even more hesitant than before.

Kara shook her head, "No you won't. The Doctor is coming. The oncoming storm." She shrugged, "You and dad are the ones in trouble, not my sister."

Alura then lowered her gun and as she did, Alex hit her in the face, "Never shoot my friends or threaten to kill me again!"

"You will regret that!" Alura hissed.

"I'm quaking in my boots." She said sarcastically.

 **AN: W** **hich Doctor would you like it to be? Thank you all for the feedback :)**


	9. 9

Lena turned to Sarah Jane as she sat with a screwdriver in hand, assembling a machine. There was now hope for all of them and that lit something inside of Lena.

Taking a sharp breath, her green eyes met Sarah Jane's, "Did you recognise that voice?"

Sarah Jane shrugged, "The last I knew, he had spikey hair, looked very young and wasn't Scottish." she laughed.

Lena frowned, "You mean, he can change his face?"

"Oh yes. He has been around for centuries. And when he dies, everything changes."

"He regenerates?" Lena asked, pointedly.

"That's the point." Sarah Jane said softly, "You're a woman of science, a very sophisticated woman of science...How did you fail to notice Kara was Supergirl?"

Kara picked up on her name and turned around.

Lena's eyes met Kara's, "I always knew, it just wasn't my place to ask. We all have secrets...The Doctor has the biggest of all." She said, now looking at the floor.

Sarah Jane chuckled slightly, "I suppose he does." She then briefly glanced at Kara and then back at Lena, "Forgive me, but I feel something between you two is there-"

Lena laughed sheepishly, "I wish...But imagine what my mother would think."

"But you don't care what your mother thinks, do you?"

"After all the people she has hurt? No..." Lena shook her head, "But I try and see the good in people when some are just bad."

Sarah Jane frowned, "So what you're saying is...You wouldn't want to be in a relationship with Kara because of something your mother says?"

"No, it's because I don't want her to get hurt." She hissed as she yanked something off of her device. She then muttered under her breath, "I know you're listening Kara."

Kara blushed instantly and fidgeted with her hands, "Lena." She sighed and approached her.

Lena locked eyes with her, "You are my best friend, and yes I understand why you kept that secret, but from the start, I have been truthful. I use my power for good, like you."

Kara cracked a small smile, "I'm sorry."

Lena nodded, "It's okay."

"No it's not." Kara sighed, "We are facing the end of the world and you deserve the truth."

Lena laughed uncertainly, "Only when everything looks like it is ending, does the truth prevail."

Sarah Jane looks between the two and shrugged, "Tell each other what you are both feeling...Kara just heard your heart skip a beat..." She began to stand up, "Say it, the world will feel a lot brighter despite the current circumstances."

Sarah Jane then walked off, leaving the two women alone. Both of them were shy and felt incredibly awkward.

After a moment of silence, Kara and Lena spoke in unison.

"I love you."

Both women then laughed in relief and Lena looked at Kara, "There, it's been said now."

"It has." Kara smiled kindly.

Alex looked over at how the two was interacting. She saw Kara sit beside Lena, but Lena was being nervous, but they were talking.

She turned to get back to work.

An hour later

Lena had fallen asleep on Kara's shoulder, and as she did, Kara wrapped hee cape around her and fell asleep not too long after.

Alex thought it was sweet. She was looking at numbers, awaiting orders from UNIT and Torchwood.

"Hey." Sarah Jane said softly as she pulled over a stool and sat beside Alex.

Alex sat up, "Hello."

"I hope you don't mind me asking...But Kara came to Earth when?" Sarah asked softly, not being too forward, "I only ask because I have a son who was genetically engineered and a daughter who once belonged to a cruel mother."

Alex's eyes widened, "Kara came here when she was thirteen..." She then frowned, "How did the government not take them from you?"

"The government don't find out." Sarah Jane said strictly, "I'm guessing from your question, Kara was found out."

"My father got taken in by an alien organisation...I blamed her for a while, she turned my world upside down." She then glanced over at Lena and Kara.

"But then I realise that...Kara is my world and I wouldn't be without her..." She then shrugged, "She is my sister."

Sarah nodded, "Of course...I wouldn't be without mine..."

Alex frowned, "How old are they? If you don't mind me asking."

"Of course I don't mind. Luke is 21 now...He studies at Oxford university, while my daughter, Skye...She is fifteen now..." She smiled slightly, "They grow up and change quickly."

"Did you have them from birth or? Sorry, I am being personal."

"I don't mind, of course, you are entitled to ask." She then took a breath, "Luke was around the age of fifteen when I found him...In the basement of a factory..."

Alex frowned, "Wow, what factory?"

Sarah Jane laughed, "That's what you're interested in? Sorry, it's just funny."

"You are incredible." Alex smiled.

"I believe you deserve that title Agent Danvers."

Alex held out her hand, "Alex, please." She said, shaking her hand with a smile.

"Well, Alex. We all make quite a team."

"We will win this war, all of us " Sarah Jane said to her.

Alex looked back over at Kara and Lena. She frowned as she saw them lying down, Kara's arm wrapped around Lena's waist.

"She believes in her." Alex said quietly as she looked at the pair.

Just then a strange noise was heard in the hall of the DEO. Sarah Jane looked up, "I know that noise."

Alex frowned as she stood, "What is it?"

"The Doctor." She smiled as the TARDIS materialized in the DEO.

Kara shot up as she heard the noise of the TARDIS, "Alex?" She frowned, and whipped her head around when she saw a grey man step outside of the blue box.

"Hello everyone. I am the Doctor, and I am here to save you." He smiled.

Alex, Kara and J'onn's eyebrows raised and Sarah Jane smiled, "A new face."

"It's nice to see you too Sarah." He smiled and walkes across the room when he saw the frozen Dalek, "A Time Lock, it isn't completely secure, as soon as that is unlocked, we are all dead."

"Great, a mad man." Alex sighed.

"He's wonderful." Kara beamed, "Doctor." She said sheepishly.

The Doctor turned on his heel, "Supergirl, I have heard a lot about you. All good things."

Kara blushed, "Thank you."

The Doctor walked over to J'onn, "Winslow Schott is still on that spaceship. Give me a minute...I will get him back for you." He said before rushing off to the TARDIS.

Alex and Kara were speechless as the man went back into the box and faded away.

"What?" Alex gasped.


	10. 10

The Dalek Spaceship

" _TARDIS INCOMING!"_ A Dalek screeched as the TARDIS began to materialise. Several Daleks began to surround the area where the TARDIS was landing.

Winn sat on the floor, terrified. As the Daleks grouped together, he got to his feet in the hope that this truly was the man he was waiting for to save him.

Finally the TARDIS had landed and out stepped a grey guy. Winn wasn't expecting him to look so old. Either way, deep down he was still in awe of the man.

"Winslow!" The Doctor greeted cheerfully.

Winn frowned, "Doctor?" He merely gasped.

"Were you expecting someone else?" The Doctor asked as the Daleks remained unusually quiet. The Doctor frowned, "Why are you all so quiet? It's me, the Doctor."

The Daleks remained still, as did Winn as he looked between them.

" _Behold Doctor."_ A metallic voice bellowed around the ship. The Daleks all suddenly turned to where the voice was coming from.

"Davros." The Doctor gasped as the half-man, half-Dalek emerged from the darkness.

Winn took his chance while the Daleks were distracted and ran to where the Doctor was standing, "I'd hate to be that guy, but can we go please? I really don't like the idea of standing here being a target and dying again."

The Doctor held up his index finger to shush Winn. Winn remained quiet and took a step back. He took in the figure, and as he did, he was both amazed and revolted.

The DEO 

"What was that?!" Alex gasped in surprise as she walked over to Sarah Jane, "That blue box...What- how is that possible?"

Lena chuckled, as did Sarah Jane.

"Agent Danvers." Sarah Jane began, "That was the Doctor and that was the TARDIS, his time machine and his home."

Alex looked back at where the box was just standing moments ago, "It was tiny! I...I want one. I could squeeze one into my lounge in the corner or somewhere."

"Hey, no." Kara gasped, "You have no room in your apartment for one, I do. I want one."

"Ladies." Sarah Jane laughed, "If you're interested in the exterior design just google 1960's police telephone box and you can buy one. The inside however...There is only one in the universe..:Like an old relic."

"But how did he appear and then disappear?" Alex asked.

Lena took over, "He materialised and then dematerialised. Landing in one place and flying to another. Also, his chameleon circuit is broken so his box will always look like that."

"How do you know that?" Kara asked, crossing her arms.

Lena shrugged, "I read it in a book once."

Kara frowned, "Do either of you think Winn is still alive?"

Sarah Jane nodded, "They took Winn as a bargaining chip, but Winn is safe. All of us down here? If this time lock unlocks at the wrong time, we are all dead."

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat as an image appeared on the screen of Davros talking to the Doctor.

Everyone turned to the screen. Kara was relieved to see Winn standing beside the Doctor, alive and well but what she was about to hear broke her heart.

" _Doctor. Once you have defeated us, if you can defeat us, the humans have another problem" Davros spoke._

Alex looked at Kara and saw how enthralled she was by what was going on. J'onn was just examining everything that was going on.

 _"And what would that problem be Davros?"_ The Doctor spat with venom in his voice.

" _How will you stop the Reign?"_

The Doctor visibly frowned on screen, but Kara heard Lena's, Alex's and almost everyone else's heartbeat skip in the room.

"Does he mean?" Alex began.

"She was never dead." Kara gasped as she turned to Lena.

Lena looked terrified, "What do we do? Pestilence is gone, they are all gone, right?"

J'onn looked between everyone, "Get scanning for Kryptonians on Earth, now."

Alura chuckled beneath her breath. Kara and Kal heard her and turned with glares of steel.

Kara stormed over to her mother, "You created them, you knew all of this would happen! You want Earth destroyed! It is not going to happen."

"Isn't it?" Alura sneered as a thud was heard behind Kara.

Kara turned on her heel. Horror filled her face as she saw a black caped and masked figure in front of her with the devils smirk on her face, "No." Kara gasped.

Alex pulled out her gun and as she did, the time lock unlocked and the Dalek that was frozen before came alive, only to join Reign's side.

"Alex get out!" Kara gasped. She was desperate now, more desperate than she had ever been.

Dalek Ship

" _Winn we need help."_ Lena's voice sounded in his ear.

"Doctor! Time has stopped being frozen!" He gasped, "Everyone down there is going to die if we don't go!"

The Doctor looked at Davros, "What sick game is this?!"

"Time is ticking away Doctor. Stop wasting time that you don't have and...Save them." Davros growled.

The Doctor looked back at Davros before pushing Winn into the TARDIS.

The DEO

Lena pulled Sarah Jane into a vault and carried on working on the device that she had been working on for the past couple of hours.

"It's almost done!" Lena gasped.

"What is it?" Sarah Jane asked.

"An Atom bomb, but it will destroy Daleks and only Daleks. The only thing is, I need more time." Lena gasped.

"Something we don't have." Sarah Jane said pointedly.

Lena sighed in frustration as Alex crawled her way to them in the vent, "People are dying." Alex gasped, out of breath and close to tears.

"I can't help Kara, I can't do anything. Reign is back and she is fighting on her own. I've messed up." She gasped.

"You've done all you can." Sarah Jane assured her as suddenly there was silence.

Odd creeks could be heard. The three women looked around. Lena carefully put her contraption together and suddenly it flashed blue, "I need Kara out of there now. Out of the DEO."

"Why?" Alex gasped, "I thought that was tuned to Dalek atom things..."

"It is but...This...if I set off this bomb...because of the amount of humans and Daleks combined, I could potentially destroy the city."

"Don't use it!" Sarah Jane gasped. "Never use it. Shut it down Miss Luthor, that's an order."

"Do What she says." Alex sighed.

"I can destroy the Daleks-" Lena began before Alex pointed her gun at her, "Shut it down."

Lena swallowed hard and pulled out a wire, watching the device go blank.

As the three women sat in silence, the TARDIS could be heard in the DEO before silence fell once again.


End file.
